As a mobile terminal's hardware (e.g., CPU speed, memory capacity, and screen size) and software both improve, the power usage issue is becoming more and more eminent. Conventional power-saving approaches include manual switches for adjusting a mobile terminal's certain functions, such as screen brightness and audio volume, etc. These approaches are cumbersome because the user of the mobile terminal has to be involved before any decision is made.